Stacey Forsythe
Stacey Forsythe is a main character in the Dead Rising 2 storyline of the ECU. She is the current girlfriend of Frank West and the leader of the global organization CURE. Appearance Stacey is a very pretty girl, and Frank is very lucky to have her as his girlfriend. Speaking of luck, Frank doesn't get a lot of that. Wait a minute...maybe this is too good to be true? History Early Life/Pre-Apocalypse Stacey founded the global organization CURE, which is dedicated to the removal and the saving of Zambies. She used to be a money hungry woman who would do literally anything for money, including selling her body. Dead Rising 2 Episode 1 However, she changed her ways eventually and decided that she wanted to do something other than sell herself on EBAY. She instead took up the job over being one of the main protecters of the bunker, much to Victor Sullivan's dislike. She is present in the security office always, and sits there masturbating, checking shit, or both. She announces to Frank and Chuck Greene during their travels of points of interest and survivors that she locates on her monitor, always leading them towards something for an unknown goal. She eventually calls Frank back to her office, and makes him sit and watch Rebecca Chang, a local news reporter, and Frank's ex-girlfriend, announce that it was likely CURE behind the outbreak. Frank and Stacey then get into a fight because Stacey believes that CURE is being set up. Frank decides to go find Rebecca just to be sure. She is seen again at the end of Story Mode Episode 1, being yelled at by Sullivan. Frank walks in with Rebecca as Sullivan leaves. Stacey immediately starts shit with Rebecca for framing her group and then rubbing it in her face. Rebecca says that that is the information she had access to at the time in response. Frank interrupts their argument, saying that they need to get down to business. Stacey doesn't like it, but agrees to work with her eventually, promising to keep an eye on things for now. Frank they promises to keep an eye on her ass. Episode 2 Stacey continues her previous job in this episode. Despite agreeing to work with Rebecca Chang, the two are seen nowhere near eachother, hinting that the rivalry is still there. She once again calls Frank and Chuck over the earpiece and informs them of nearby POIs (Points of Interest) and survivors, and still checks the cameras all of the time. Throughout the episode, Stacey and Frank can be heard engaging in sexual intercourse multiple times. The fact that she hasn't dumped him yet lets us know that she still has no discovered Frank's erectile dysfunction (somehow. We still have no idea.) Stacey appears twice in the video to inform them of the appearance of Shaggy and Kanye West, but that's about all she does. As stated before, she does have sex multiple times with Frank. Stacey was last seen watching the cameras nervously as Frank went to confront Kanye West. Episode 3 * To be Added Games - Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Killed Victims * Possibly numerous amounts of Zambies * Possibly numerous amounts of Looterz